1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luggage container for use with motorcycles, and more specifically, a bag that can be removably attached to a backrest of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of different bag designs have been developed to cope with the problems associated with attaching it to a seat back or sissy bar of a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,508 to Hoops discloses the use of a sleeve and straps on the front surface of a bag to fasten it to a sissy bar. The structure discussed in Hoops does not adequately grip the sissy bar, thus allowing the bag to pivot or windmill around the sissy bar. Other fastening means, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,036 to Ramalia, et. al., and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,269 to Ramalia, et. al., have faced similar disadvantages when used to fasten the bag to a sissy bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,018 (Heltzen) teaches yet another way of attaching a collapsible luggage pouch to a passenger seat back. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,916 (Dinham) shows a bag that is attached to a motorcycle by a pouch that fits over the seat back. These types of fastening systems also suffer from inadequate attachment that cause the bag to flap, vibrate or even come loose and fall off when the motorcycle is traveling at high speeds. By strapping a large collapsible luggage bag to the passenger seat of a motorcycle and clamping its bottom to the luggage rack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,213 to Watkins teaches yet another way of fastening a bag to a motorcycle.
None of the prior art schemes of attaching a bag to a motorcycle provide for height and width adjustment of the fastening mechanism to accommodate different size seat back or sissy bars while still providing a secure attachment at high speeds.